Vampires and Dragons
by Sailor-Nemisisgurlmail.com
Summary: This story really sucks, so please don't juge me. It's a NallxRuby romance. Please R+R


vampireslunar

Vampires and Dragons

"Come on Nall! Let's go to the park to eat our ice cream!" Ruby laughed as she licked her strawberry ice cream. As a celebration of her becoming human Nall had taken her to the fair.

"Sure." Finally, he thought, something that doesn't cost a million silver! He loved the kid, but he wasn't a millionaire. Of course, she didn't know about his feelings, he hadn't told her. She was too young, and what if she didn't feel the same way? It was hard for him, but every time she smiled made it a bit easier.

"Nall, that bench is free!" Ruby started to run, Nall not far behind. Soon he caught up, then tore ahead of her, reaching the bench first.

"I win!" He said, moving over so she had room to sit down.

"If I were a dragon right now" she started menecingly.

"You'd be less than a foot tall." Nall finished, laughing when Ruby's face went red with anger.

"NALL!" She shreaked.

"KIDDING! Kidding! Man, Ruby, you've got to calm down!" He said, pushing her long pink bangs out of her eyes. Her gazed at her, her human form didn't surprise him much, pink hair, red eyes, and a sweet voice, not at all like her squeeky dragon voice.

"What are you looking at? Do I have somme ice cream on my face?" She asked, going cross-eyed, in hopes of seeing any food that might be on her face.

"Nothing Kitty, you don't have anything on your face." It surprised him that he called her Kitty, he hadn't called her that since Heero had left for the Blue Star.

"Umthere's something I wanted to tell you" she started, looking down at the ground and holding one of Nalls large hands with her own small ones.

"Yes." He said, almost sadly. She was probably going to leave. She had had a life of adventures, she probably didn't like being tied down to taking care of the Dragon kids

"I like you." She blurted out, distrupting his thoughts.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"I might even love you, I have since the first day I saw you."

"Then why didn't you say anything."

"Because," she began, tears welling up in her eyes, "I didn't think you felt the same way."

Nall leaned over and kissed her. "I do, since I first lay eyes on you." He smiled and hugged her, pulling her close to him.

******

"Aoi, I'm hungry." A tall, slim boy with black hair and eyes whined. He was standing beside a slightly shorter boy with midnight blue hair and sea blue eyes.

"Shut up Kuro! You know that you'd need to suck the blood of at least ten human before you were slightly full! We can't afford that much attention." Aoi sat down in the grass, this is a nice park, he thought to himself.

"What if I drank a dragon's blood?" Kuro asked, smiling as he looked around the park.

"To do that you'd need to find a dragon, and we both know that there are only three dragons other than us, the Starlight dragon, the white dragon, and the re-" He turned towards where Kuro was staring. On the bench was a pink haired girl sitting with a white haired boy.

"The red and white dragons?" He asked, still lokking at them.

"If I'm not mistaken. If you grab Nall, the I'll take care of Ruby."

"Fine, just leave some for me."

******

"Nall," Ruby sighed, looking up at him.

"Yes Kitty?"

"Do you hear something?" Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped around Nall, lifted of the bench, and slammed him into the ground.

"NALL!" Ruby sreamed as two arms circled just below her shoulders, making her arms emobile.

"Don't worry dear, this won't hurt a bit." Kuro whispered as he sunk his teeth into her neck. She struggled for a second before going limp.

"No! RUBY!" Nall yelled as he fought against the grip that was keeping him bound.

"We won't hurt your friend," Aoi said, "we're just helping her."

"How could you bastards help her?" Nall growled, trying to break free.

"Why, by making her one of us." Aoi chuckled, letting Nall drop as he jumped towards Kuro. Kuro passed Ruby's limp form towards him and Aoi started to drink some of her blood. Nall was too stunned to do anything. When Aoi was done, he passed her over to Kuro, who bit his own wrist and pushed it to her lips.

"Bye little white dragon." Aoi waved.

"Thanks for the snack!" Kuro smiled before the two of them jumped off, carrying Ruby with them.

"Ruby, no" Nall colapsed and started to cry.

That was the first chapter! I have no idea how I'll finish this. I'm also writing the Chat Room Romance, so I might not update too often. Sorry. Please R+R.


End file.
